Harry and Draco Adventures: Prologue
by HuggableDraco
Summary: Harry and Draco, lovers and adventurers. How they defeat Voldemort and begin their adventures across the globe to defeat the remnants of evil. From Egypt to USA.
1. Prologue One

Pairing: Harry/Draco Ron/Hermione Dean/Seamus

Disclaimer: Characters from the Harry Potter books belong to JKR, I own the plot. Any similarities to real life is purely coincidental. So there.

Warnings: Mild sexual references

Rating: PG-13 for this chapter

Authors Note: This is the first part in my new series of fics. Those who have previewed my fic, Egyptian Adventure, this is the prequel to it. _I have edited the last part of this chapter by snipping the end of. It seemed to be moving too fast, and I don't want it to sound too choppy._

Harry And Draco Adventures: PROLOGUE: 1 

**15th March Hogwarts Year 6: 9:36pm_  
Newbrooke Graveyard_**

The clouds were dark and forbidding as they they washed over the solemn gravestones. A dark wiry figure was making its way through the jungle of stone towards a gathering of pale mist. The figure wore the clothes reminiscent of those that Death Eaters wear. The long dark cloak and the evil mask to hide their true identities. The identity of this figure remained anonymous as he walked into the mist. 

A Hand softly grasped his cloak and he turned silently to see a taller similarly clad figure. 

"Where are the others?" Asked the shorter figure, the voice obviously unnerved. His head scanned the area not seeing anyone but them. 

"There are no others. This is not your initiation." Came the reply. The voice was calm yet commanding. "I called you here because the time has come to choose sides." 

"I thought you were... we were on the Dark Lord's side!" The shorter man Faltered. 

"He would have it think that way. Dumbledore would think it too. It was more plausible that way. If Dumbledore thought you were the enemy, then you most likely were. You though, you were my worst asset." 

If the shorter figure had not been wearing a mask he would have seen him frown. 

"Dumbledore saw good in you," he continued. "I can too. I knew you would never wish to be initiated unless I wished it upon you." 

"What are you saying father?" Draco asked. 

"I'm saying its time. Voldemort is risen and not even death can stop him now. Not even Harry Potter." Lucius announced. 

"There is always a way father." Draco said truly. 

"Yes, my son. There is a way, but we alone can't do it. We need a power stronger to rip it open." Lucius' voice sounded tense. "We need Albus Dumbledore." 

The wind picked up and sent dry leaves into a spiral of disorientation. Cloaks flapped in the wind as father and son hugged for the first time in years. It would have been a memorable sight had it not been for the Death Eater robes that adorned their pale bodies. Nevertheless, things were not going to be the same again. 

* * * 

**16th March: 7:11pm_  
Gryffindor Dormitory_**

Harry had a peaceful night. He had slept soundly from 10pm straight through until 7am. He stretched the nights sleepiness away, got dressed and crept down the stairs into the common room. Ron and Hermione were already curled up with each other in front of the fire. They had been together _officially_ for two weeks now and every spare bit of time they had they spent it together. He hated to admit it but he was more than a bit angry that Ron had been spending so much time with Hermione. Although to be true, Harry knew it was jealousy, but he wouldn't admit it to himself. He sighed and passed them, heading through the door and down to breakfast. 

The usual early risers were there, Dean and Seamus were sitting next to each other which lightened his mood slightly. They looked over to him and waved him over, both grinning like Cheshire Cats as usual. We began to make his way over when someone tapped him on his shoulder; well more like pushed his shoulder in an attempt to get him to turn around with a dirty look on his face. And turn round he did, right into the face of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin and arch rival. 

However, the usual "Watch where you're going Potter" wasn't there. Nor was the usual narrow eyed stare or scowl. It was a face he never remembered Draco ever wearing. 

Draco broke the uneasy confrontation. "I need your help Potter." He asked with just a hint of animosity. 

Harry rasied his eyebrows. "Oh really... Draco Malfoy, needs _my_ help?" 

"Don't be facetious Potter. This is important." He walked out of the Great Hall and turned to see Potter hadn't moved. "Are you coming?" 

Harry shrugged and followed him through curiosity alone. He wanted to know what had brought this change of personality on, and why it involved him. The thought send an unnoticed jolt through him. He followed Draco out into the Entrance Hall and up the main staircase. 

"Where are we going Malfoy?" Harry asked not wanting to go chasing Draco around the castle on something that might not even be worth his while. 

"Somewhere quiet." He looked around thoughtful. Harry thought it looked quite endearing. He shook the thought off as he jerked his thumb towards the main doors. 

"Then lets go outside." Harry suggested. "Everyone will be either asleep or in Breakfast." 

Draco nodded in agreement and preceded to the doors. he pushed them open fresh spring air hit them. They walked to the rose garden where there was a bench set among the various colours of rose bushes. Draco sat down first and Harry followed leaving a good gap between them as they sat down. 

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked in what can only be described as a businesslike manner. 

"Voldemort!" 

Harry looked at Draco with wonder. There was only one person other than him that called Voldemort by his name. That as Dumbledore. 

"My father has information that can get rid of him forever." Draco looked at Harry as if he had committed the worst crime ever. 

"Lucius Malfoy wants to get rid of Voldemort? I thought he was a trusted follower?" Harry almost bellowed. 

"No." Draco said calmly ignoring Harry's near outburst. "He has been working for Cornelius Fudge. Only Fudge knew about my father. No one else was to know, not even Dumbledore. Plausible deniability, not even I knew about it. Its probably the only reason Hogwarts is even still standing, because Fudge managed to get the Aurors in the right place to stop any sort of advance on Hogwarts." 

Harry blinked. 

"He knew I never wanted to join. He said my heart was too soft, he said I was a liability." Draco snorted. "I would have gone through the initiation ceremony for him. Hell knows I didn't want to have anything to do with Voldemort and his band of murderers. But tell my father that, he would have had be killed. But that was before. Before all this happened. Now... my father will be the hunted." Draco's eyes began to water, and tears slipped down the pale skin. 

"Why tell me all this, why not go straight to Dumbledore?" Harry subconsciously put a comforting arm on Draco's shoulder. 

"Because, its you Harry." He sobbed. "The boy-who-lived." Draco took a deep breath, stood up and turned his back on Harry. He rubbed his tears dry with his sleeve. 

"Its ok!" Harry said standing up and resting his hand on his shoulder. "Its ok to cry." 

"No it isn't Harry!" Draco snapped. "Malfoy's don't cry. We fight. We never let bad things get in the way." 

"No, you keep them locked away until they eat you from inside out." Harry said with haste. 

"I like them locked away. There are some things best kept locked away." Draco's words were rushed as if he was on the verge of saying something. 

"Draco?" He pulled him round so he could see his face. His eyes glistened from the tears. "In these last few minutes I have seen a different Draco Malfoy than I have got to know in the whole 6 years of this school. And to be perfectly frank this is the type of Malfoy that I could become friends with. The _real_ Malfoy. The real McCoy." 

"If only you knew." Draco whimpered quietly. 

Harry waited. 

"I've wanted this moment ever since I met you. But I had to uphold my fathers cover without even knowing it." Draco regained some of his composure. and he leaned towards Harry as if to speak in his ear, but instead he placed his arms around Harry and hugged him. 

Harry sheepishly put his arms around Draco and drew him into the embrace. 

It wasn't the embrace that caught Harry's attention. It wasn't the fact that Draco's hands were wandering low on his back, it was the fact that Harry could feel a hardness grown from his groin. A hardness that wasn't his own. 

"Uhh, Draco?" Harry asked cautiously. "Are you...." He never got to finish the sentence before Draco's lips were planted on his own. 


	2. Prologue Two

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco Ron/Hermione Dean/Seamus Severus/Lucius

**Disclaimer: ** Characters from the Harry Potter books belong to JKR, I own the plot. Any similarities to real life is purely coincidental. So there.

**Warnings:** General Innuendo

**Rating: **PG-13

**Authors Note:** In case some of you didn't read the revised Prologue 1, the meeting with Dumbledore never happened and the chapter ends just after Harry was kissed by Draco. 

Harry And Draco Adventures: PROLOGUE: 2 

**16th March Hogwarts Year 6: 8:57am_  
Transfiguration Classroom_**

It had barely been two hours since Draco had kissed him and made him a bundle of nerves. He swept his thin fingers across his lips where he could still feel Draco's light touch. The kiss was surprisingly delicate for such an abrasive character. Draco wasn't in the classroom yet, he could see the empty chair next to Crabbe and Goyle. He needed to see him again, just to see him. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk just yet, it was too much to take in, so many new emotions all rushing to take the frontline in his head. 

Professor McGonagall eventually began the class which gave Harry some distraction from the fact that Draco had not turned up. He thought he was doing quite well in not thinking about Draco, when he realised that trying not to think about him made things worse, and to top it all off Ron nudged him from beside him.

"Hey Harry, what's up with you? You look like you have something to worry about?" Ron asked, poking Harry in the ribs.

Harry jerked at the invasion on his ribs. "Hey!" He said startled. "I was just thinking about the next Quidditch match." It was a good excuse as any.

"Yeah Malfoy." Ron said duly.

Harry blinked and faced Ron. "What do you mean by that?" He asked hurriedly already knowing the answer.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Bloody hell Harry, you watch him _all_ the time, when he is eating, walking, cursing. I don't think that's a bad thing, as he should be watched 24/7 if I had my way, but you could be a little more discreet. People may think you want to get into his pants."

Harry snorted. Little did he know how right Ron was.

"Could you imagine it?" Ron continued quietly so McGonagall couldn't hear. "The Rumours would get into the Daily Prophet and get around the world."

"It's not that bad, I was talking to Draco this morn..." He was cut short by McGonagall. 

"Mr Potter and Mr Weasley! If you have something to share please do so with the rest of the class." The class glared at them.

"No Sorry!" Harry apologised.

The lesson promptly continued. Ron mouthed "Draco?" 

Harry shook his head and pretended to look interested in his Transfiguration.

**11:04am_  
Transfiguration ** **Corridor_**

Eventually the class was dismissed and after two hours of trying to ignore Ron's silent questions he was finally collared outside the Classroom.

"Okay Harry, what happened this morning? Why Draco? You usually call him Malfoy or some other four letter word." Ron was insistent.

"Not now Ron!" Harry pushed past him and marched purposely away, letting his legs figure out the direction on their own.

He messed up big time. What turned out to be just telling Ron that Draco wasn't that bad, turned into a guilt trip of a lifetime. He had purposely brushed off his best friend and the guilt was tugging at his soul. He broke into a run before his tears could touch the ground. He pounded down the numerous stairs and ran straight out the main doors. He headed to the Rose bush where he was sat earlier. He hoped with his soul that Draco was there, yes he didn't want anyone to see him like this. 

His life, three hours ago had been normal, quietly observing the fruits of life, with the occasional pang of desire whenever Draco passed. He translated it as hate, and it was to be deflected. But the desire was always there. After all, who wouldn't be tempted by a slim figure with an immaculately groomed blond head of hair. He thought... he knew, he would grow out of it. Even though his crush on Cho never really amounted to much, he expected that he was just fussy. Now though, his mind was in turmoil. He was kissed by a boy for the first time ever, in fact by anyone. He enjoyed it, he enjoyed it so much that it crumpled his mind into valleys and all common sense flowed out. He often thought about what being gay was like, and how would someone know. 

The thought he might be gay was a difficult task to comprehend. He could admit it to himself, that was the easy part. It was admitting it to everyone else. Ron was right, people expected 'the-boy-who-lived' to grow up a hero, marry a beautiful lady and have lots of mini Potters all running around with messy black hair and scars on their heads. 

He was gay. He had to disappoint a lot more people than just his best friend Ron. There was Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville and everyone else in Gryffindor, not to mention the teachers. 

The stone bench in the Rose Garden was empty. He sat on it and stuffed his face into his hands. He cried audibly, clenching his teeth in frustration, cursing himself for being so weak. 

He had no time to dry his eyes when he heard footsteps behind him. He spun round hoping that the robed figure was Draco. Instead of Draco's wiry frame was Ron's all too average form. 

"I didn't know!" It was all Ron said. It was Harry's turn to frown.

"Know what?"

"Dean and Seamus saw you and Malf... you and Draco this morning." Ron said calmly. He sat down on the edge of the stone bench. "I'm sorry Harry, i had no idea."

"How could you, you hate him. You wasn't to know that I was kissing the enemy." He sobbed.

"Harry." Ron vocally tried to get Harry to lift his head from his hands. "It's ok. I don't like... Draco... much, but if that's who you choose, then that's okay with me." He rubbed Harry's shoulder affectionately. 

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since before transfiguration. I think he might have run away. Oh god I hope not." Harry bit his lip.

Ron shook his head. "He's not run away..."

"How do you know, he could have freaked out more that I did!" Harry said, back on the verge of tears."

"I know for a fact that he's not run away. 'Cus he's meeting his father in Dumbledore's office right now, which is where you should be if you hadn't run away from Class so quick. McGonagall was about to ask you aside when you ran off like a leopard." He chuckled lightly.

Harry rushed to his feat and wrapped his arms around Ron. "Thanks Ron. I'm sorry I doubted you." Harry sniffed. Ron just sighed long and slow. The hard bit for Ron now was getting used to Malfoy... um, Draco.

"You better go before Dumbledore sends out a search party for you." Ron pushed Harry away chuckling.

Harry smiled cheerfully. He thanked Ron again and ran whole heartedly towards Dumbledore's office.

**11:27am_  
** **Professor Dumbledore's Office_**

"Mr Malfoy! What you are saying has never been tried before. We do not know if it is even possible." Dumbledore quizzed Lucius.

"I have researched into the subject many times under the name of Dark Magic. It will be easy to push open a doorway, and once sealed properly there should be no way to reopen the door, magically or otherwise." Lucius was determined to make his point clear.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in Harry!" Dumbledore directed. 

The door creaked open and Harry stepped cautiously into the room looking around. His eyes fell on Draco sitting next to his father on a rather plush couch. Draco's face lit up as he stood up. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the obvious lack of hostility between the two boys, which was followed by a knowing nod of the head.

"Lucius here," Dumbledore began. "Has devised a way of imprisoning Lord Voldemort for eternity." Harry's eyes almost fell out of his sockets.

"How?" Was the only single word answer he could muster.

"A Parallel Dimension." Draco explained.

"Well more like a Tangent Realm. It will only be in contact with this realm for that time it is open. After that it will shoot off on its own direction never to be in contact with this realm again."

"So how is this _realm_ opened?" Dumbledore asked after directing Harry to a nearby seat.

"First we need to open the gate into the Tangent Realm, which is just a matter of Dark Magic mixed with a bit of Apparition magic. After all, we open gates all the time to a certain realm that we use for apparition. The gate opens and we disappear, we then only reappear when we re-cross the threshold, and depending on our calculations to how far the exit gate is placed. It all happens so fast we never realise that we actually left this universe for a millisecond. We can use this Magic combined with the Dark Arts to redirect the magic and open an entirely new gate, into a realm that has no exits. Only entries." Lucius crossed his legs and glared over at Dumbledore expectantly, who was nodding his head as he absorbed the information.

"So why does Harry have to be involved in this?" Dumbledore asked after a few minutes.

"We need his wand. It is the same as Voldemort's, and both of them have comparable magical strengths."

Harry's jaw dropped. A compliment from the mouth of Lucius is like winning the Wizard Lotto.

"Then, if you have nothing further to add Mr Malfoy I suggest you begin your calculations. I suggest that you stay here now that your cover has expired. I believe Severus has undertook the task of making you comfortable. As I understanding you and Severus had a somewhat remarkable relationship. I am sure you are eager to catch up. Oh and one more thing, your wife will be at the ministry headquarters. She will be perfectly safe until this ordeal is over."

Lucius smiled. "Thank you. I love my wife dearly. It will also be good to see Severus again, without the cloak of the Dark Arts over us." He smiled at the implied innuendo. He left swiftly leaving Draco and Harry facing each other. 

"Now to more pressing matters." Dumbledore breathed.

Both Harry and Draco looked up at Dumbledore quizzically.

"No need to worry boys. I know more about what goes on in my school than I let people believe. And I also believe that there is a type of magic in the air that I have not felt since... ooh, Lily and James were at the school." He smiled as his mind was cast back. "But then, it was obvious. Two similarly minded individuals were obviously going to fall in love. But this, this breaks all rules of what people know about love." Dumbledore chuckled through his beard and moustache-in-one. 

"How did you know?" Draco asked.

"Magic my dear boy. Magic." He replied.


	3. Prologue Three

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco Ron/Hermione Dean/Seamus Severus/Lucius

**Disclaimer: ** Characters from the Harry Potter books belong to JKR, I own the plot. Any similarities to real life is purely coincidental. So there.

**Warnings:** General Innuendo 

**Rating: **PG-13

**Authors Note:** Not many more to go for this longer than I expected prologue. Some things may seem irrelevant, but will make sense as the series continues. This Fic is mainly to give some background to Harry's post-Hogwarts life as he and Draco assume the name of 'Team Gemini' as they hunt down the last remains of Voldemort's followers across the globe. There will be one more chapter for this particular year, then there will be another chapter for the final year in which we see a new couple surface, no not Lucius and Snape. Wait and see. 

Harry And Draco Adventures: PROLOGUE: 3 

**16th March Hogwarts Year 6: 5:09pm_  
Hogwarts Rose Garden_**

The day's lessons had come and gone and Harry had spent the whole time reflecting on the day. It seemed like a whole lifetime had happened in the last ten hours. He kissed Draco, found out that his father was a Ministry spy, and they had developed a plan to rid Voldemort forever. All in all it was a day to mark on the calendar. He strolled to his meeting point in the rose garden, where Draco has asked to meet him. He held the note that Draco had scrawled during Defence Against the Dark Arts. 

He sat down on the stone bench to wait for Draco. He was five minutes early, just enough time to psyche himself up for their first 'real' meeting since they kissed. 

A sudden rustle of noise made Harry stand up with a jerk. He could hear scuffling and swearing from behind the rosebush. He quickly strolled around and his was almost astonished at what he saw.

Dean was trying to fasten his trousers while Seamus was trying to climb into his robes. Looking at their red faces and the sudden frozen looks when Harry arrived, it wasn't hard to imagine what they were up to. 

"Dean, Seamus?" Harry asked almost stammering.

"Uh, Hi Harry." Dean said clumsily. "We were just..."

"I know. I never thought that you two were... you know..." Harry said uneasily.

"Yeah. I guess we are. And so are you we saw. This morning here with Draco. We was gonna umm.. you know, but you beat us to it." Seamus said in his rich Irish accent. 

Harry smiled. 

"Hey Harry!" Draco's soft voice penetrated the wind.

Harry's head span round to face the voice and Draco was heading towards him his face flushed from running. Draco caught sight of Seamus and Dean and paused.

"Its okay Draco, they already know." Harry pointed out.

Draco smiled and brushed back a strand of Harry's hair that was in front of his eyes. Dean and Seamus were grinning widely as Draco moved towards the nervous Harry and pressed his thin lips against Harry's. Dean and Seamus cheered. Harry grinned through the kiss and wrapped his arms around his lover and pressed his mouth harder towards Draco.

"Welcome to the club Harry." Dean hollered clapping like a mad man. Seamus was jumping around like a space hopper.

Draco broke the kiss and placed Harry's head between his hands. "Harry Potter, you are the most beautiful thing that ever graced the name Malfoy."

Harry blushed. 

Dean and Seamus were now hugging each other,

"Want to find somewhere quieter?" Harry said quietly to Draco, who nodded. The linked arms and wandered off to some distant part of Hogwarts Grounds.

* * *

**5:57pm_  
The Great Hall (Dinner)_**

Harry ran desperately towards the main doors of the Great Hall. Draco was hot on his heals and trying to stop him from reaching the Great Hall. Eventually Harry reached the doors and, breathing hard, he rested his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. Draco came running in with a swirl of robes and collided with the stationary Harry. They both crumpled to the floor with a mixture of flesh and robes. Both of them were giggling so much they couldn't stand up, they just kept on laughing so much that when people started to arrive for Dinner they started to attract a lot of attention. 

Draco managed to dig himself out of the tangled mess and straightened his robes before offering his hand to the flushed, giggling Harry who was still lying on the floor. When they were both on their feet they saw that they had attracted a few peoples attention. Some reactions where shock and horror, others where smiles and some where sympathetic. 

"Uhh, Hi guys." Draco said grinning lopsidedly at the gathering ensemble of students. 

"Have you two been dueling, what curse did you use to get you both laughing like that?" One Hufflepuff girl asked.

"None!" Harry said suddenly. "Draco is my boyfriend."

This shocked even Draco, whose jaw dropped open. Harry, seeing his reaction immediately regretted his words and was about to run of to a secluded spot. However the shock on Draco's face slowly drifted into a deep loving smile.

"Yes," Draco said. "And he is _my_ boyfriend." And with that he leant over and kissed Harry full on the lips.

Draco marched Harry by the hand into the dining hall. A small problem hit Harry as they entered the hall. Where were they going to sit?

"Um, Draco?" 

Draco's answer was to haul Harry into the direction of the Gryffindor table. He found a gap that was reserved for Harry between Ron and Dean. 

"Shift up Dean I gotta get in there too." Draco said complacently.

All along the table Gryffindor's were dropping cutlery in surprise, some ever gave muffled shrieks as they caught glimpse of Gryffindor's No.1 Public Enemy. What confused them even more was the smile on Harry's face. In fact everyone around Harry seemed to be wearing a well rehearsed grin. Those that didn't grin widely enough got a boot full of Hermione.

Harry chuckled at the sight, but felt warm in the fact that his friends were trying to make him feel good, even if they didn't agree with it.

"Its okay, you can stop all the straining before you pull something." Harry announced.

"You have got some explaining to do!" Hermione jabbed her fork in Harry's direction. "You know I wouldn't give a damn what you choose to do." She leaned past Ron who almost bit her arm instead of his forkful of beef.

"Thanks Hermione!" He said.

Dinner passed quickly and everyone soon got used to the new Draco. He was soon joining in all the fun, adding his own quips and quirks. It turned out that no one really cared that Harry was gay, and it just reinforced Harry's own state of mind that being gay was another way of being normal.

"So Draco," Came Justin's Caribbean accent. "When did you realise you were gay?"

"When did you realise you were straight?" Draco said shoving some roast potato into his mouth. 

Justin faltered and nodded his agreement. "So what about Harry, when did you start loving him, considering you used to hate him."

Harry stopped eating and looked at Draco expectantly.

"Well..." He swallowed. "I never really hated him. I just did what was expected." He grinned at Harry. "Besides who hasn't fallen for the boy-who-lived."

"Draco!" Harry whined blushing deeply.

"You made him go all red" Neville couldn't help but point out Harry's' obvious embarrassment.

Draco chuckled as he got up from his seat. "I have to go and see my father. Harry, you coming?"

Harry stood up ready to accompany Draco. "Sure."

**6:46pm_  
The Great Hall (Dinner)_**

Draco rapped his knuckles on the large oak door of Lucius Malfoy's temporary living quarters. The door clicked and creaked open. 

"Good evening boys." Professor Snape greeted them with his usual hollow expression. "Please come in."

The two boys walked into the living quarters that was usually reserved for the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Neither of them had ever been in here before and it was strange to know that some of Hogwarts most infamous teachers had been in here. Including Quirrel as he carried Voldemort to another attempt on Harry's life. Now it seemed Ironic that the very room Voldemort once occupied was now occupied by his very servant that was going to remove him from this existence. 

"Draco, Harry, I am pleased to see you both." Lucius said with a smile that creased the corners of his eyes. It looked like it had been a long time since Lucius had reason to smile. Even Draco seemed perplexed by this unexpected greeting. Lucius' normal dark character was gone and Harry could, for the first time, see Lucius as he really was without the charade of being evil and murderous. Lucius looked a lot like Draco, just older and much more weathered. His blond hair was longer than Draco's and hung down about his slender shoulders. The rest of Lucius had Draco's thin manipulative figure, and he even wore that lop sided grin-come-sneer that Draco frequently wore.

Harry reached out and shook Lucius' hand. It was a firm grip, unlike Draco's whose grip was delicate and purposeful. Harry looked at the exposed flesh of Lucius' arm he could make out scars on his hand that had originally run deep across his wrist. Lucius noticed Harry's gaze and frowned.

"They are scars once inflicted to escape the torment of evilness. Now they exist to remind me that there are other ways out of evilness." He pursed his lips and broke the suddenly sombre mood. "Please do sit, I have wonderful news to bring to you both."

They sat closely on a small hard sofa that was pressed against a wall. Lucius and Professor Snape grabbed separate chairs and placed them in front of the boys.

"First things first." He directed at Draco. "I have no objections to you being in love with Harry. In fact it makes me extremely joyful to see my son and the worlds saviour united under the name of love." Harry blushed once more. "You shouldn't be modest Harry, You gave this world over a decade of peace before he returned, and even now, you will be a crucial influence in banishing him for eternity. He always knew that you would be his undoing, that was why he concentrated his efforts on destroying you. Fortunately, it distracted him to such an extent that he never saw my defection coming allowing me to escape unharmed. So I suppose in a way I have you to thank for my safe return."

"Now down to business. The banishing will take place tomorrow at 8am. Classes will take place as usual with the exception of Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions. You and Draco will be excused for all lessons of course, and I expect you both to get a good nights sleep. You will sleep in the spare quarters next door where I can awake you in the morning."

Harry and Draco nodded in unison.

"Professor Snape has devised a potion that will prevent us from being pulled into the Tangent Realm."

"Father?" Draco asked. "Why am I needed, if its only Harry's wand you need. I'm not saying I don't want to go, I do, but why me?"

"That is the second part. We need to draw Voldemort in by using bait. The bait will be You and Harry. The deal is, we have sent a message to Voldemort that you are to be initiated at the cemetery at 8am. He will be there along with a selection of his Death Eaters, and hopefully we will be able to rid ourselves of a few other nuisances too. Harry will be a trophy "

"Mr Malfoy, you mentioned that Defence Against the Dark Arts will be cancelled tomorrow." Harry said.

"Ah, yes, I have been invited to teach that lesson until the close of the school year." He replied.

"What about Mother, what is going to happen to her?" Draco asked.

"She has finally been offered the job as Ambassador to the United States with the Ministry. It seems that the Ministry was only holding back the position due to my placement in Voldemort's inner circle. Nevertheless, the world will soon be able to rest finally." He smiled.

Snape stood up and stretched out his robes.

"I suggest you collect a few belongings and transfer them into the room next door for the night. We will rouse you at 6am sharp, and breakfast will be provided." Snape said with his voice less sharp than usual.

Harry and Draco got up to leave the room.

"Harry?" Lucius called. Harry turned. "I will be needing your wand." 

Harry reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. He fingered it lightly and hoped that this wasn't some elaborate trick. With a quick glance at Draco he was assured that it wasn't and handed his wand to Lucius, something he never thought he would be doing in a million years. With a brief smile he left the room with Draco in hand.


End file.
